White Fire!
by ltigreluvr
Summary: Manny meets a girl named white fire. she seems strange though, some how out of place. but manny hides his feelings becuz he actually is in love with this new girl. who can she be? click the story to find out! MANNYxFRIDA!
1. fire

Im very new at this writing on the net thing so sorry if the story gets a little out of hand this is my first story I will put

_**Im very new at this writing on the net thing so sorry if the story gets a little out of hand this is my first story I will put my other awesome story up later but for now ENJOY!!:**_

Manny and Frida smiled at each other.

Frida smirked "Dude, you're going down!"

Manny laughed "bring it on."

Manny and Frida started running, with Frida in the lead, Manny panted. "Hey! Frida! Look a churro!"

Frida, still running, looked in the direction he was pointing. "WHERE!"

She hesitated, Manny got past her, Frida saw this and started running again. "Dude! Unfair!"

Manny started laughing, frida caught up to him and tripped him, he stumbled and caught himself before he fell completely.

She already rounded the corner and she could see the arcade already. Manny thought hastily, and then smiled at himself.

Frida laughed out loud "Many will never catch up." Then she looked behind her to see El Tigre, running and catching up to her,

In 2 seconds he was flying past her, making her hair fly in her face. "Dude! That's cheating!!"

Manny screamed to her from the arcade, "So is tripping!"

Frida got to the arcade where Manny stood proudly at his victory. Frida went to Manny and, still panting, punched his arm.

Manny laughed and rubbed his arm. "Ow, what was that for."

Frida smiled innocently "for cheating"

Manny smiled. Then quickly pulled her goggles over her eyes and started running toward the school while yelling over his shoulder

"beat cha to school!!" frida quickly pulled her goggles off her eyes "UGH! Manny!" She thought for a moment, then smiled to herself.

Manny could see the school. He got to the front then looked back to see how far frida was from him. She wasn't even in sight.

Then some one tapped him on the shoulder while saying "HEY!" causing Manny to spin around. He saw a black haired girl, with a light blue hoodie with slits at the sides; she wore black pants that flared at the bottoms. Her shoes were blue with black heels. She had grey arm length gloves that showed her elbows and her finger tips. In her hair was a white hair band with black letter 'WF' in the middle of it.

Manny's eyes went big "Uh, H-Hi."

The girls' expression went from cheerful to confused. "Um, Manny."

Manny got defensive "how do you know me?"

The girl's eyes got big as if she was surprised. "Oh, Um. I hear around, um I'm new here. But don't worry I don't know everything. Any way my names white fire, you are many and that's all I know. Yup."

Manny relaxed "oh okay. I'm also known as El Tigre. So you're new?"

White Fire "um, yeah. I came from Calavera, but don't worry, I'm good well kinda."

Manny got confused "what do you mean." White fire thought "I haven't chosen which side to be on yet you know the whole good vs. evil thing."

Manny eyes went big in shock "me too! Man if my friend frida were here man I want you guys to meet, um fire?" Manny looked around for the weird girl that just left. Suddenly Frida came up to many from the school building, "Man, what took you so long?"

Manny looked at frida shocked, "how'd you get in there." Frida thought wildly, "um I uh don't know."

Manny "you don't know?" Frida "yeah I sorta just got there, but the points is I beat you." Manny "no!" Frida "yes!" this went on all day.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_


	2. Myra is White Fire

So sorry it took so long to write the next part of this, i had a brain meltdown, anyway i made another while i was melting, ca

**So sorry it took so long to write the next part of this, i had a brain meltdown, anyway i made another while i was melting, called the hipno belt. its really cool anyway plz, enjoy.**

_**Myra is White Fire:**_

Manny walked frida home, Frida looked worried the whole way, "you okay?" Manny asked. She looked at him and shook off whatever was bothering her, "yup totally, we hanging out later?" Manny rubbed his neck "no, i gotta go track down that girl i was telling you about earlier." Frida's eyes got big "oh okay. see ya round." then they split.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Manny jump from roof to roof looking for white fire. He was just about to give up when he heard an explosion, then he saw her, fighting giant robot sanchez. He put on his best cool face. "Hello chica, may i jump in." Fire "totally" manny took sanchez' hand and spun him around then let go. Fire caught him by the foot and threw him in the air. Tigre jumped up and smashed him to the ground, smashing him to a couple of peices.They threw him into the dump.

Fire looked at Manny "we're good together." She smile then realized hat she said, "I MEAN that we fight good together not together no way." She blushed. Manny blushed too and to shake it off he asked "Hey since youre bad too you wanna go terrify some people?" Fire " sure!"

They finished reaking havoc on miracle city and now they sat on the big 'M' of the volcano. **(White Fire can fly) **

Manny "Hey white Fire." Fire " Call me...Myra." Manny blushed agian " okay, myra, why can you choose to be good or evil?" Myra's smile vanished. "oh, well my parents are sorta on the good side and one of my friends is going toward the bad side, i dont know which to choose, parents or friends." Manny "oh so your parents are super heros?" Myra "well kinda, my mom likes to judge people alot, and my dad likes to take the bad in, your can say theyre heros. i wanna be good but being bad is just too much fun." Manny's eyes widen. "I know thats exactly how i feel!" Myra "i know." Manny "what?" Myra "nothing"

_**ok people i will be putting the next story and chaprter up tomorrow but i cant come back for a whole week because i gotta go for a whole week HAH! Go figure. plz review!!**_


	3. The big secret

Ok I am soooo sorry it took me so long to submit this I am so busy

_**Ok I am soooo sorry it took me so long to submit this I am so busy. Anyway I am almost finished with this story but I'm gonna keep submitting one chapter at a time just becuz. Mwa Ha Ha Ha! I know I am evil aren't I? **_

"She's awesome frida! She likes a lot of things you like. You guys need to meet!"

Frida stared at Manny. "Yeah, she sounds awesome." Manny looked at frida "uh Frida? What's with the glare?" Frida's eyes went big and she blushed "oh, I didn't notice, sorry." Manny blushed. "So uh, we hangin' out tonight?" Frida said punching manny's arm. "Totally, we can finally tepee chakal's office and say Zebra Donkey really needed to go!" Frida smiled "sweet!"

Manny looked at frida. She seemed to have a glowed to her that made him blush. Frida stared at Manny as they walked, He always had something to do, that made her feel close whenever they did their giant monster fights or their evil plots together, it made her feel warm and in place.

Manny went red

Frida went red

Manny stared at Frida, Frida saw Manny look and looked away.

He looked back down, he just realized it.

She just realized it.

And at the same time they both thought:

"I'm in love with Frida!"

"I'm in love with Manny!"

_**I think this is the perfect place to stop the story, until tomorrow! Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!**_


	4. Thinking it over

This isn't as cool as I thought it would be so I'm sorry, but unlike many story, mine always get better in the end

_**This isn't as cool as I thought it would be so I'm sorry, but unlike many story, mine always get better in the end. Well I think they do anyway, idk. Review and tell me what you think ok?**_

"I love Frida!"

"I love Manny!"

"Uh Manny, can I just cancel on tonight hall of pranks?" she said to Manny hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. "Yes! Totally!" Manny said quite happily. But she took it. "Thanks Manny Sorry." She said almost hugging him but she stopped and turned and ran into her next class room. Manny liked the way her blue hair flew behind her as she ran.

Frida paced her room, 'oh man!' She thought to herself 'I can't love Manny! But what if he likes me back?' she thought with a hint of optimism. 'Ugh! This is so confusing! I just need to go out.'

Manny also walked back and for amongst his room. 'This is so weird. I like Frida? But I like Myra! Which do I choose? This is way too confusing. What if I tell Frida the truth and she flips and it ruins our whole friendship. I just need to go hang out with Myra.'

She had to be out destroying something right now she usually was at this time…….

_**I'm sorry this is short. I didn't expect this story to be so lame, but I am getting better. I'm going to be doing these annual interviews with the characters. It'll be awesome, I promise just plz spread the word that I exist and I promise I'll be more in it and on time. I will also be posting art work on deviant art. Just go to **__**www.ltigreluvr-numero1.**_

_**See you there**_.


End file.
